life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe's Journal Gallery
The following article contains screenshots of Chloe's Journal. Letters BtS Chloe's Letters Page 1.png|Page 1 BtS Chloe's Letters Page 2.png|Page 2 BtS Chloe's Letters Page 3.png|Page 3 BtS Chloe's Letters Page 4 Ninja Skills.png|Page 4 (Chloe found another way into the club and ran away from the skeevy guys) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 4 Black Eye.png|Page 4 (Chloe successfully backtalked the bouncer and attacked the skeevy guys) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 5 Niceburg, Give Joyce Money.png|Page 5 (Chloe was understanding with Joyce and put money in her purse) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 5 Honestyville.png|Page 5 (Chloe said what she felt to Joyce and didn't put money in her purse) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 6 Good Little Girl.png|Page 6 (Chloe stayed silent with David) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 6 Little Man Baby.png|Page 6 (Chloe successfully backtalked David) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 6 Life, War, and Soup.png|Page 6 (Chloe unsuccessfully used backtalk on David) BtS_CL_P7_Defend_No_Play.png|Page 7 (Chloe successfully backtalked Drew, said no to Eliot, played tabletop game) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 8 True Love.png|Page 8 (Chloe told Rachel she believes in true love) Chloe's Letters Page 8 Love is Stupid.png|Page 8 (Chloe told Rachel love is stupid) BtS_Chloe's_Letters_Page_9_Scared_to_jump.png|Page 9 (Guessed the lie, "New York", correctly; didn't share earbuds; refused to jump from train) BtS_Chloe's_Letters_Page_10_Successful_Winos.png|Page 10 (Chloe successfully backtalked the stranger in the park) BtS_Chloe's_Letters_Page_11_Just_friends.png|Page 11 (Chloe didn't call Rachel out, used the baseball bat and chose "Friendship") BtS Chloe's Letters Page 12 Expelled.jpg|Page 12 (Chloe successfully backtalked the principal) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 13 Comply, Had Weed.jpg|Page 13 (Chloe had weed and emptied her pockets for David) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 14 Full Therapy Session.jpg|Page 14 (Chloe talked to Rachel about Joyce, David, the fire, and her expulsion) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 15 Didn't Ask About Woman.jpg|Page 15 (Chloe didn't ask Frank about the mysterious woman) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 16.jpg|Page 16 (Chloe succesfully backtalked Skip, looked in Eliot's room, stayed with Mikey, and gave the money to Drew) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 17 Rachel as Prospera, Drugged Victoria.jpg|Page 17 (Rachel was playing Prospera, and Victoria tried to drug her; Rachel and Chloe forced her to drink the tea) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 18 Killed It.jpg|Page 18 (Chloe got all her lines correct in the play) BtS Chloe's Letters Page 19 Open Road, Tattoo.jpg|Page 19 (Chloe told Rachel she wanted their destination to be the open road, and asked Rachel to get a tattoo to prove she was serious) BtS_CL_P20_Tag_NoBT.png|Page 20 (Chloe tagged the picture of James and stayed silent) BtS_CL_P21_Confident.png|Page 21 (Chloe was confident) BtS_CL_P22_NoSearch_Accept.png|Page 22 (Chloe's room wasn't searched and she accepted David's photo) BtS_CL_P23_NoGraffiti.png|Page 23 (Chloe didn't graffiti David's toolbox) BtS_CL_P24_Mikey_Tabletop.png|Page 24 (Chloe visited Mikey and played tabletop) BtS_CL_P25_SawLetters_AccusedSheldon.png|Page 25 (Chloe saw Sera's letters and accused Sheldon) BtS_CL_P26_BTSuccess.png|Page 26 (Chloe successfully backtalked Eliot) BtS_CL_P27_PerfectDad.png|Page 27 (Chloe didn't want to know the truth) BtS_CL_P28_ConvincedSera.png|Page 28 (Chloe convinced Sera to meet Rachel) Dream Journal BtS_Chloe's_Letters_Page_1_HOPEFUL.png|First Dream (Awake) Chloe's 2nd dream.jpg|Second Dream (Awake) Chloe's 3rd dream.jpg|Third Dream (Brave New World) Chloe's 4th dream.png|Fourth Dream (Hell Is Empty) Character Notes BtS Character Note Chloe.png BtS Character Note Max.png BtS Character Note William.png BtS Character Note David & Joyce.png BtS Character Note Frank.png BtS Character Note Eliot.png BtS Character Note Mikey and Steph.png BtS Character Note Drew.png BtS Character Note Nathan.png BtS Character Note Rachel.png BtS Character Note James and Rose.png BtS Character Note Damon.png Optional Graffiti Overviews 20170909035751 1.jpg Optional graffitis ep2.jpg Optional graffitis ep3.jpg Graffiti Episode One - "Awake" paper_scrap_01_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_01_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_04_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_04_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_07_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_07_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_08_graffiti_screen-1.png Paper_scrap_08_graffiti_screen-2-no_image.png|Modified to be in compliance with FANDOM's Terms of Use paper_scrap_09_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_09_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_02_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_02_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_05_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_05_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_10_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_10_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_06_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_03_graffiti_screen.png Episode Two - "Brave New World" paper_scrap_11_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_11_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_12_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_12_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_13_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_13_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_14_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_15_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_15_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_16_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_16_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_17_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_17_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_18_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_18_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_19_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_19_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_20_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_20_graffiti_screen-2.png Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" paper_scrap_21_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_21_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_22_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_22_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_23_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_23_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_24_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_24_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_25_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_25_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_26_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_27_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_27_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_28_graffiti_screen-1.png paper_scrap_28_graffiti_screen-1b.png paper_scrap_28_graffiti_screen-2.png paper_scrap_28_graffiti_screen-2b.png paper_scrap_29_graffiti_screen.png paper_scrap_30_graffiti_screen.png pt-br: Agenda da Chloe/Galeria ru:Галерея журнала Хлои Category:Before the Storm Category:Gallery Category:Chloe's Journal Category:Chloe Price